¿Fue un simple sueño?
by Yuuki kuroneko
Summary: Me le acerque poco a poco, y pude sentir que "Sasuke" se tensaba y pretendía escapar. Como sabía que era un sueño le dije: ¿Porque te vas? Estamos en un sueño mi querido Sasuke-kun, te he extrañado mucho y no deseo que te vayas. SxS


Notas: Como sabemos Naruto no nos pertence, su creador es Mashashi Kishimoto.

Pero me he tomado la libertad de subir esta historia en un momento de inspiración, hehehe lo se tengo otras historias pendientes pero que también las actualizare. Es la primera vez que hago un SasuSaku. Así que la idea es totalmente mía y esta prohibido el plagio. Porque estoy segura de no haber leído alguna parecida, la forma de la cual me inspire es otra historia haha, bueno creo que ya hable mucho asi que las dejo leer.

* * *

><p>¿Fue un simple sueño?<p>

Capitulo 1

_- Esa noche había sido la más loca que Sakura habia vivido, aun siendo médico de Konoha sabía que tenía responsabilidades, pero eso no evitaba que como cualquier chica de 22 años quisiera salir con sus amigas. Muchas cosas habían pasado y en esos momentos disfrutaban de una paz, tal vez no duradera pero si muy necesaria. Así que cuando Ino le dijo que tenía que salir a divertirse acepto. - _

Su tolerancia para el alcohol era bastante mala, y después de unos cuantos tragos de Sake ya se sentía mareada no sabía ¿Cómo diablos su maestra tomaba tanto?

Sakura deseaba acostarse y descansar, además de que se notaba a si misma ya fuera de lo normal.

Así que cuando la paso dejando Ino a su departamento, le dijo que descansara pues había sido ya demasiado para ella, a lo cual decidió aceptar.

Ya libre de esa molesta ropa ninja y estando solo en ropa interior se acostó, sentía un mareo y otras extrañas sensaciones que nunca antes había experimentado. Era más que obvio que era uno de los efectos del alcohol.

Cuando Naruto acepto los sentimientos de Hinata, ella se sintió feliz por él pues sabía que había encontrado una mujer que lo amaba incondicionalmente. Aun así ella seguía sola. Ya no esperaba a Sasuke pero tampoco tenía intenciones de tener una relación con nadie, muy en el fondo lo seguía amando y nadie más ocupaba ni ocuparía ese lugar.

Podría haber jurado que ese día era el más caluroso, en Konoha. Mientras seguía pensando, se sentía inquieta y a la vez con deseos de dormir. Así que cerró sus ojos y siguió meditando, hasta que empezó a quedarse dormida.

Sakura pov

_Que extraño parece que alguien está cerca de mí, ojala solo sea mi imaginación o tal vez solo sea un sueño. _

_Sasuke ¿eres tú?- le pregunte a esa silueta que creía reconocer, la sombra solo respondió con un característico "hmp". Sabía que era el, pero recordé que solo era un sueño el jamás regresaría a Konoha nos lo había dejado muy claro a Naruto y a mí las veces que intentamos traerlo. Bueno ya que es un sueño aprovechare, Me dije a mi misma._

_Me le acerque poco a poco, y pude sentir que "Sasuke" se tensaba y pretendía escapar. Como sabía que era un sueño le dije: ¿Porque te vas? Estamos en un sueño mi querido Sasuke-kun, te he extrañado mucho y no deseo que te vayas._

_Así que se quedó quieto. Decidí aprovechar y rodear con mis brazos su cuello; cerré los ojos y lo bese, al principio pareció dudar en corresponderme, pero después me empezó a besar con necesidad. _

_La intensidad de los besos, el sabor de sus labios, era fantástico y tan real, que no pude resistir la tentación de darle una suave mordida a su labio inferior y degustarme más en él, era lo mejor que había soñado en años y no iba a desaprovecharlo. _

"_Sasuke" a su vez no se quedaba atrás, y empezaba un juego de poder, porque ahora era el quien se había apoderado de mi boca, y mordía mis labios. No podía negarlo me sentía en el éxtasis._

_Yo deseaba más de ese encuentro, al igual que mi querido acompañante, así que cuando decidió pasar su mano por mi pecho, no pude evitar soltar un suave suspiro. Esto no pasó desapercibido para mi dulce acompañante, porque rápidamente me alzo en sus brazos y me recostó en la cama. Justo cuando iba a replicarle lo que había hecho; puso un dedo sobre mis labios y me dijo: "Ha sido bastante para una noche Sa-ku-ra"._

_Sentí un escalofrió por mi piel, esa voz se tenía un tono grave y sexy, en el cual se podía sentir el deseo que el también experimentaba. Yo seguía en mis cavilaciones cuando decidió darme un beso en el cuello e irse. Sin imaginarlo quede dormida._

_Fin- Sakura pov_

A la mañana siguiente…

Sonó el despertador y no pude evitar quejarme, ¡Qué noche esa! Era seguro que no pensaba volver a probar un trago, en definitiva no era lo mío.

Decidí levantarme de la cama, y recordé el sueño que había tenido, había sido tan real que todavía sentía el sabor de sus labios y sin evitarlo puse un dedo en mis labios. Recordé que hoy me tocaba un día con mucho trabajo en el hospital, así decidí no dar más vueltas al asunto e ir a tomarme una merecida ducha, pero cuando pase por el espejo no pude evitar detenerme. ¡Tenía que ser una broma! ¡Cómo es posible que tuviera una marca en mi cuello! A menos que…

¡En serio fue un sueño lo que paso anoche!

* * *

><p>Todavía no he decidido si sera un one-shot o no, pero dependiendo de la aceptación decidiré si la continuo, así que opinen!. Atte Yuuki ^^<p> 


End file.
